its a random thing
by fireprincessyunara
Summary: a series of oneshots and stuff, the things that occur when one is bored. filled with all my oc's and some cannon characters that might be in the crossfire...
1. Chapter 1

**It's a random thing**

angel walks into the briefing room and turns to face whoever is also in the room, she looks around and notices that no one else is here yet, and feels like she has to do something to pass the time.

**Angel Sada: **hi, Angel here let me explain what's going on so no one gets all mad and stuff. Well you see the author, who I'm voiced by, is having a hard time with her many fanfics; the majority is of course is star wars yay! But writers block does some weird things to you, and that's what this little room is for, to get the creative juices flowing!

**Captain Lucky: ***walks into room* oh hey sis…I mean commander! *chuckles* you're so tiny for a commander

**Angel Sada: **if I could glare at you I would, now is there something you wanted to tell me _captain_? It must be important if you're interrupting me while I'm talking to the readers

**Captain Lucky:** well yeah! You got to tell them about the Q&A, that becomes a story, because fanfiction doesn't allow just q&a's

**Angel Sada: **ah right, well you see people, as my captain has mentioned, the author is also doing a Q&A where you can ask any question to any of the members of the 130th, any oc on the 501st and of course any oc that's a Jedi, like me, or miss Enta, cause the author only voices me, lance, and a few clones here and there. Sometimes we'll ask you questions, but most of the time it will be random one shots of the oc's personal life and so on, like one of the current ones we all like to talk about, the day Lucky forgot his blasters….all of them, it was really funny to watch, mainly because we know that he won't die.

**Captain Lucky: **Geeze sis love you to….*pouts*

**Spaz: **…..

**Angel Sada: **oh hey Spaz, have anything to say to our readers?

**Spaz: ***turns head to readers then back to Angel* nope

**Kifanue Tanfe: ***glomps Spaz* hey everyone did I miss anything?

**Spaz:** *falls* how did you get here kifa? your supposed to be on the other side of the galaxy!

**Angel Sada:** nope just intros, but that's alright if you miss that, your big story isn't up yet, so you can relax most of the day, anyway, I should hurry this along, so here's a question for you, what should be posted next? Should she continue writing stories in the clone wars time, or go to one's past order 66, after the new republic, or during the old republic? Also she is thinking of doing her first song fic, but she doesn't know which song to use, the ones she has in mind are _just my imagination-the temptations, hug-DBSK, love in the ice-DBSK, perhaps love-J & Howl, _that's all she has for now, and yes if you're wondering more than half are in Korean, or Japanese, so yes you will have to find English lyrics if you don't speak Korean or Japanese. Thanks for reading and don't be shy to ask questions! And in the next chapter Captain lucky will sing a song! While shooting tinnies…don't ask…..

as angel finish's her last sentence the others come in, Runt walks behind angel and wraps his arms around her kissing the back of her head, Yuffie comes in calling Jake a weakling in mando'a, Jake has no idea what she is saying, but knows it can't be good, Ace and Hack find a place to sit and start chatting within their private channel. Doc walks in with his hands behind his back, he turns to face the others, shrugs, then waits in the back. Lance sneaks in glareing at Runt for holding his Angel.

"i hope you all are ready for this...are we missing anyone?" Angel asks.

"nope, just the people that haven't been introduced yet," Lucky replies his eyes wandering over to Flamm'Enta as she walks into the room.

A/N

yes yes i am crazy, and still smashing my head on a wall, but now i can pour out my randomness into this, so yeah...i think it would be fun...


	2. chapter 2

**It's a random thing**

**Angel Sada:** well like i said here is a random story for...you know i should have Lucky talk about it since this one is about him

**Captain Lucky: **uh...right, sir...um, well, i'm not perfect, i have my moments where all sense goes out the window...

**Angel Sada: **lucky you have more moments where all sense is out the window then you do where its not!

**Captain Lucky: **thanks sis i love you to, anyways, heres one of those moments where i'm just random...oh and miss Yunara is waiting for your thoughts on her question on the first page.

**Step Pivot, turn shoot **

Angel walked down to the hanger, this was going to be a fun battle, her master would be on the ship with the others, for today was the day that the Padawans proved themselves, and are in charge of the mission, it was Master Soo's idea, and Angel was excited to be out on the field on her own.

"No, no, you guys, its step step pivot pose…"

Angel heard Lucky's instructions and blushed in embarrassment, how he could do such a thing at a time like this, was beyond her. Lucky was indeed being his good old weird self, teaching the shinnies what he liked to do before a battle, to keep your mind from freaking out, and all. Lucky…he liked to dance, and no he couldn't dance on his own, he had to pull everyone along with him. Angel sat down on one of the crates and sighed, this would be interesting to watch, and at the same time sad.

"Captain, I think you should show let them do their jobs before we take off, I wouldn't want to come back with less men then I started with," she called out, and there was an adorable sigh of relief coming from the men behind Lucky.

"but…" he sighed and stood straight saluting her, "yes sir," he said then started ordering the men to get back to work, he went right back to strict trooper mode.

"We'll be in range in thirty minutes, Captain, I hope you get all that built up silly out of your system before we land, it might just cost your life," she smiled teasingly.

"Hah hah commander, you know as well as anyone else on this ship that it would take a lot more then what the sepies are shipping to end my life," he grinned.

"I know, but that doesn't mean Doc wants to see you In his medbay anytime soon," Angel winked then went to go help load up, and make for sure that everything was going according to plan, she even pocketed some extra power packs just in case it was needed, she paused and thought for a moment, and strapped on a holster and a pistol, just in case someone forgot their blaster.

When the LAAT/I's landed the three separate armies started their fight.

"Lucky, what are we looking at now?" She asked as she watched as her men marched on towards the clankers.

"same o same o, these fools don't change up their battle plans at all, this one seems to be mainly Grievous, but the section towards Ahsoka and Barriss resemble the formation commonly used by Ventress, on the side over their headed towards Cody's forces seems to be unknown, maybe it's a new general who's keeping to the basics, but whatever it is we should be able to handle it," Lucky reported.

"I'll send Barriss to go to Cody for aid, no one should face Ventress alone," Angel sighed then gave out her orders.

"Commander?"

"Captain Lucky lets go scrap some metal," Angel smiled and with lightsabers ignited she ran to join the rest of her troops, using to force to push back the droids as she came, ordering the wounded to be pulled back, and so on.

"Your padawan is an interesting commander, master Soo," Obi wan stated as he looked over the battle.

"Thank you, she learns quickly, and takes the lives fighting very seriously," Soo smiled calmly.

"I'm sorry master, but I don't feel right letting our commanders take lead of this battle, especially when two of the galaxies worst are down there, aren't you guys even a little bit worried?" asked Anakin trying hard not to raise his voice.

"Calm down Anakin, I have faith in my commander, why don't you put some in yours," Obi wan said.

Anakin was about to argue when suddenly they heard a weird sound, it was a mix of blaster shots, droids crying out as they die, and singing? Yes singing. Everyone stopped talking and Master Soo put a hand on his face and shook his head.

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, there they are standing in a row, big ones small ones some as big as your head, give 'em a twist, a flick of the wrist, that's wut the show man said" _Lucky sang joyfully as he shot a droid in the head, the fool had managed to broadcast his voice to the point where everyone on the planet and those off planet but close could hear him and his foolish singing.

"Who is doing that?" Anakin asked.

"Captain Lucky, you get used to it," Soo said returning to his usual calm he then lifted up a hand that had three fingers lifted, he was counting down.

_"There stands me wife, the idle of my life, singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitch, singing a rolly bowly ball a penny a pitssssss SHAB THAT HURT! HEY YOU YEAH YOU di'kut tinnies."_

"He got shot, don't worry he'll shrug it off and then start another song," Soo smiled.

Everyone stared at him like he was nuts.

"Does this happen often?" Obi wan asked.

"Yes, yes it does, like I said you get used to it, you should see what happens when we are pushing him down the halls to the medbay, silly Lucky," Soo chuckled then pointed down to a little spot on the map. "Now, from what we are gathering, we would like to stay away from areas like these…"


	3. Chapter 3

**new introductions, an old tale...**

**Angel Sada: **hi all, I hope you liked that little tale, and now a question for you guys, what would you like to see next?

**Lucky: **why don't you introduce Kifanue a bit more…

**Angel: **ah that's right, you see the story for Kifanue isn't going to be written by the author, but instead by her dear friend who voices Kifanue.

**Lucky: **yeah, but in the meantime, please enjoy the other stories my sister has posted, but enjoy this story….

Angel walked past everyone lined up in the hall waiting for their turn to see their captain, no one said anything, as she ran further down the hall, anger welled up and easy to see by her clenched fists, and her swift stride, she looked like she was going to kill someone. Something had happened to Lucky, and she wasn't going to stand for it.

"I noticed that commander Sada gets upset a lot, I thought Jedi were supposed to be calm," one of the new shinnies stated when Angel was out of ear shot.

"Yeah, I also noticed the pair of black gloves, they are too big for her small hands, and they look to be a brother's gloves," added another shinnie.

"What are your names troopers?" Spaz asked, he didn't look at them, but he would like to know what their names were.

"I'm light."

"I'm dark," the second one mirrored.

"Alright, well, the brother's whose gloves are attached to her hips, their names were Drill and Kane," he started, then sat down, "let me tell you a little story that might clear up your thoughts about the commander," Spaz cleared his throat, it had been a while since he told a story, in fact it was a long time since he said anything that wasn't mandatory, he looked at the two, who had followed his lead and sat down on the cold floor of the leviathan.

_It was during our first battle, she was told to stay away from the main fight, stay in orbit, and keep the ships ready just in case, but if you knew Angel as well as we did, then you would know that nothing would stop her when she made up her mind. She came to us when we really needed it, saved our lives, Drill and Kane were covering for me and Doc while we tried to keep Lucky alive from a head shot. She came out of nowhere behind her master, he went to finish the fight, she stayed back and helped us lift Lucky, the six of us went back, and she called for a shuttle, then she started using the force to bring Lucky back. She kept repeating "don't leave, your men need you," she saved him…._

Light, and Dark stared at him, for a moment it just sounded like any other Jedi, showing compassion, but then it didn't, most men would tell their Jedi commanders or general to leave them, and if you didn't have any real connection to them, then well, they would leave you, saying that their sacrifice would be remembered, however from what Spaz was saying, they didn't say "leave us, save yourself," they followed orders and didn't ask why or tell her to leave.

Angel stormed into her master's room, truly upset.

"Hey baby girl, what's wrong?" Master Soo asked.

"They are sending Lucky to Kamino again! You have to stop them," she cried, stomping her foot like a child.

"Now be calm Angel, I'm sure there is a good reason why the captain is being sent away."

"That's not good enough, they are sending my brother away, and I promised that he would never be sent there again!" she continued.

Spaz sighed as he waited for the others to stop asking him stupid questions. Then continued, he told them how she couldn't read, and relied on her master to help her study the Jedi teachings, and history, but soon he couldn't read to her anymore, so she had asked Drill to read to her. Spaz went on, saying that his little sister, even without eyes, looked really cute when she begged, and pouted, and that thought brought a bright smile on his pale face.

"Drill didn't want to at first, he thought it was weird, and against the rules, but Angel continued to ask until he gave up, took the book, and walked her back to her room, from what he told me, she had fallen asleep, her head on his legs," Spaz laughed, and Dark and Light chuckled, their new commander seemed very fun…

_Angel was always quizzed on what Drill had read her; he was determined to have her pass anything that was thrown at her. It was the first job that he got, that no one else had, and it made him proud when he saw her succeed. She called him big brother, and never called him by his name or by his number, not even trooper when out on the field. That also made the man prideful, well, one day he was talking to Kane, they trained together back on Kamino, and hadn't been separated since hatching. Well, Kane cursed once in Mando'a and Angel happened to hear, she repeated the word and asked why it sounded to familiar, and what it meant, Drill sighed and had left the room, stating how this wasn't his problem, and Kane had to explain himself. Angel wanted to learn Mando'a, and just like how she got Drill to read to her, she got Kane to teach her Mando'a and all the things that he knew about the culture, she soaked it all in, and was able to speak Mando'a within a few months, and that made Kane proud. She loved them both, and did everything she could to bring them back home, she did that with me, Doc, and Lucky, then one day she found out about Lucky's condition, it was the saddest I had seen him, when he was marked to go to Kamino, because he couldn't fight anymore, Angel had a fit, and won, she promised that he would never go back as long as he served under her. well back to Kane and Drill, well, they were her teachers, and unlike the other men whom she had their names written down for her in a book, she keeps it under her pillow, and repeats their names before passing out, well, when she wakes up she repeats Kane's and Drill's name. She keeps the Gloves for the same reason, to keep them close to her._

"Doesn't she believe in that force thing, where that's where you go when you die?" Dark asked.

"yeah, but the force to her, is neither close nor far, she can't touch it, she needs something to keep her up, to remind her while she is alive that they were a big part of her life, and I don't think she could talk to them in the force, I don't think she would want to, would make her cry again." Spaz shrugged. He stood up and walked into the medbay, the two shinnies following.

"Hey guys, how is Angel taking it?" Lucky asked, he looked terrible, his entire right side charred, he was missing a few teeth, and he had a black eye. His legs and arms were put in a cast and for some reason he seemed happy.

"Not well, she doesn't like it, you know, she could have saved herself, she didn't need you to jump in the way you di'kut."

Doc nodded his head in agreement. "Now she is acting like a child because her older brother wants to make her a breaker of promises."

Lucky's smile faded, and he sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, but, I couldn't risk her life, I would go to Kamino, I would get into these kinds of conditions a thousand times if it meant that she wouldn't have a scratch on her body, no bruises, no pain," he said seriously. "It's our job as older brothers to make sure she is protected right?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to do it being a fool," Spaz shook his head. "Oh, Captain, this is Dark and Light," he introduced.

"They are the rookies replacing Drill and Kane?"

"Yeah…"

"Does angel know?"

"…not yet sir…"

Lucky sighed again, shaking his head, ignoring the pain that shot through his head, and down to the rest of his body. "She needs to know."

"Sir, we'll tell her," Light said breaking the silence.

"yeah, I think it would be best if we introduce ourselves," Dark smiled weakly.

**Dark: well that was fun i think...**

**Light: yeah, well, hi all, what up? um, well the story takes pace right after they save Master Soo, and he makes a full recovery thanks to Angel helping him. **

**Dark: i hope we live long enough to be in the next story...**

**light: your so negative, of course we will live, why wouldn't we?**

**dark: cause Spaz is commanding us...**

**light: it could be worse...**

**dark: how?**

**light: we could have been assigned to Skywalker.**

**both: *shudder* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucky's bad day!**

You could say he was a weird one, in fact, he's not even supposed to be alive, but Captain Lucky of the 130th had managed to survive even decommissioning. Today would be a no brainer for him. They were headed to Shili, to ensure that peace was kept there, if it was there at all, but Angel had little doubt to believe that there was any real danger.

"Same o, same o, boys, let's just check the place out and get back before everyone relies on us to much," she had smiled.

Yet it didn't occur to Lucky that he was going to have one heck of a bad day, starting with the landing on Shili. For everything seemed to be fine before then. Lucky was making his rounds around the ship, making sure that everyone was packing the right gear, his helmet hooked to his belt, a cup of caf in his left hand and a datapad in his right, yeah, it seemed like any ordinary day, he was even going to polish his armor, maybe take a nap.

"Haven't gotten any sleep yet huh vod?" asked Doc as Lucky entered the Medbay

"nope, have to keep up with the general, I mean if she can go three days without sleep and still cut up that many tinnies, then I have a lot of work to do," Lucky nodded his head taking another sip of his caf.

"She manages to draw her strength from the force, we who aren't force sensitive can't," Doc sighed, folding his arms behind his back.

"Well, I can't, you maybe."

"Don't start this again vod, I'm not a force user," he glared at Lucky who was smiling behind the mug as he took another sip. "Get out of here, and take a shower, you need one."

"We are going into a battle, we will smell things twice as bad as my funk," Lucky yawned then waved his now empty mug at Doc, "I'm going to take a nap, wake me when we are out of hyperspace."

That was about an hour and a half ago, now, well now they were all getting ready to load up and fight for their lives. Lucky was running out of his room, slamming his helmet on his head as he ran in and shouted at the men to take off before it's too late, they all stared at him, one was close to saying something, but followed his orders instead.

Lucky ran off of the LAAT/I, straight into enemy lines, that was when he realized two flaws in his charge, one, he wasn't wearing his armor…or body suit, no the poor man had been too tired to put on anything other then what was already on, his purple silk boxers, which was a present from his little sister. The second thing he realized was that he left his blasters in the neat pile next to his kit. Wide eyed he booked it back to the others.

"I need to go back now!" he yelled as he jumped on to a leaving LAAT/I

"Uh, right captain," the pilot said as he flew back to the ship.

_"Lucky what happened?" _came in his sister's concerned voice.

_"I...Uh, I forgot my blaster," _he said trying to hide the rest of the mishaps from his beloved sister, she would surly make fun of him if she found out.

_"What about the DC-17s, they should be at your sides," _Angel pointed out.

_"Well, I took them out to clean and forgot the put them back as well."_

_ "Where are you headed?"_

_ "To the ship!" _Lucky cried out as he ran out of the LAAT/I and through the Leviathan to change and grab his blasters.

Angel looked at her wrist com, and then back at Spaz who she swore was laughing behind his bucket.

"Alright, enough playtime, let's get this show on the road, Captain Lucky will be with us shortly."

"We are still waiting on the scouts, but if what we fear comes to being, we would have to take a more….deceptive attack." Spaz sighed, normally he would brush his hair as far down his face as possible, but with his helmet in the way, he had to make do with just tapping the top of his visor.

"Alright, we'll wait; I'll send brother the info."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hurray for holonet!**

Once again general Skywalker and general Sada's forces must join forces to hunt down General Grievous, after letting him escape one to many times, Obi wan has decided to tag along, now the three Generals talk strategies while their men take a well-earned rest….

A small group of clones were surrounding a computer and were laughing, very hard. It had drawn the attention of their commanders and captains, Runt being the first one.

"What you guys doing?" he asked trying to get in a good look.

"Oh, hi sir, it was nothing,"

"Nice to see you back, congrats on your promotion," another one said with a small salute.

"Uh, right, thanks, but what are you men giggling about anyways?" he asked again.

"Oh sir, it was just this vid we found on the holonet, it came up when we searched up Grievous's name," Fives smiled.

Runt looked over seeing the commander of the 130th tea bagging an unconscious grievous, and in the back ground was the sound of the other men laughing silently, and hushing their brothers when they got to loud. Now Runt couldn't help but laugh, and he laughed loudly, which drew in Cody, Rex, and Ahsoka.

"What's so funny boys?" Ahsoka asked as she tried to see over the much larger men surrounding the computer.

"Just Lucky being Lucky sir," Runt laughed.

"Oh, can I see?"

Rex and Cody pushed themselves through the crowd and started laughing, as the video was replayed for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Why is commander Lucky sitting on Grievous's face?"

"You shouldn't look at that," Rex said hastily as he covered her eyes. Ahsoka peeled away his gloved fingers so she could see the screen, she didn't understand what was so funny about a troop sitting on that tinman's face.

"What up?" Lucky asked from behind everyone his helmet at his side.

"Oh commander, uh, we didn't see you,"

"look while we are here, we need to work, not play around, Rex, Ahsoka, Cody, Runt, your needed on the bridge, the generals has asked for your presence.

"oh stop trying to act all formal, and trooper like, you're the one who decided it would be funny to teabag grievous while you were in a mission, and you didn't follow your general," Cody rolled his eyes.

"I…that was a great day," Lucky smiled proudly about his work. "Great day indeed."

::Commander Lucky, stop thinking about what you did to that tinman and get over here:: Angel's voice came in nearly scaring the commander.

::Uh, right, sorry sis…um General, we'll be right up.::

Angel smiled and then started laughing again.

"Did all that really happen? What we saw on the holonet?" Anakin asked.

"Of course not Anakin, that is unlikely for a trooper to do something so childish," Obi wan stated.

"Master obi wan, you don't know Lucky that well do you? every bit of what you saw really happened, I used the force to push grievous into unconsciousness, and then ran to give aid to the rest of my troops, I told them to arrest him, but they didn't listen, instead they thought it would be funny to tape their commander rubbing his jewels over Grievous's face, laughing and giggling like a bunch of girls, or high teens, either one would work, Doc was saying how what they were doing was wrong, and Spaz was laughing as he took the footage, and Lucky was indeed saying how they should edit the footage and in the end have a creepy voice go 'your next' and then send it back to Dooku, and if you're asking if they did? Then yes they did do it, rather funny." She seemed to hold a strange pride for her men, while Obi wan and Anakin were debating if they should laugh or be horrified at the lack of discipline, and the fact that their silliness cost their capture of grievous.

"don't worry, it won't happen again…I hope," she said with a deep sigh, she turned her head and seemed to be looking at the men, and Ahsoka, as they walked onto the bridge. "Took you long enough," she smiled.


End file.
